Discworld
thumb|400px|center Sumário Discworld é uma série de livros de fantasia publicada em mais de vinte e cinco idiomas criada pelo escritor inglês Terry Pratchett, sendo uma referência ao local imaginário onde têm lugar a maioria dos seus livros (nota: um dos primeiros livros de Pratchett, Strata, também se passava num mundo em forma de disco, mas tratava-se de um local diferente). A série é famosa por satirizar grandes autores de fantasia, como J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, jogos de RPG, cenas do cotidiano. Discworld é um mundo plano repleto de magia e sustentado pelos ombros de quatro elefantes gigantescos (Grande T'phon, Tubul, Berilia e Jerakeen), que, por sua vez, estão sobre o casco de uma enorme tartaruga, a Grande A´Tuin. Esse conceito é inspirado pela crença da Mitologia hindu, na qual o mundo é apoiado em seres semelhantes, com uma nomenclatura diferente. A série teve uma adaptação para a TV, sendo ela conhecida como “Hogfather”, uma mini-série para TV de pequena produção fiel à série que foi lançada entre 2006 e 2007 na Grã-Bretanha. Além disso, em 2008 foi lançada na inglaterra a adaptação dos dois primeiros livros da série, "A Cor da Magia" e "A Luz Fantástica", sob o nome de "The Colour of Magic", em uma mini-série de duas partes. Discworld também já recebeu uma adaptação RPG, feita para o sistema GURPS. E em 1986, a editora Piranha Games lançou um jogo de ficção interativa, The Colour of Magic, baseado no primeiro livro da série. Em 1991, é lançado um multi-user dungeon, um role-playing game online chamado Discworld MUD. Em 1995, é lançado pela Psygnosis um jogo de aventura de nome Discworld para PC, PlayStation e Sega Saturn. Em 1996, a mesma editora lança um segundo jogo Discworld II: Missing Presumed…!?. O terceiro jogo de aventura, Discworld Noir é lançado pela GT Interactive em 1999. O verso é também conhecido pelo seu humor extremo, e pelo fato de Terry se inspirar em outras obras para criar suas histórias e personagens, com parte de seus personagens sendo inspirados nos de Lovecraft, Como o Bel-Shamharoth, ele foi inspirado no Cthulhu e provavelmente em Yog-Sothoth. Poder do Verso O poder do verso de Discworld é muito respeitável, com a maioria dos personagens tendo incríveis “Haxes” e os demonstrando diversas vezes, e esse basicamente é o que deixa os personagens em seus respectivos níveis, o hax do verso é absurdo, com personagens consideravelmente "fracos" podendo manipular a morte, a realidade, almas, tempo, usar magias elementares e diversos outros tipos de magias que podem variar de níveis e efeitos, e com personagens míseravelmente fracos variando de nível parede até construção, alguns podendo facilmente superar o nível cidade, como no caso de alguns dos deuses mais fracos, e os mais poderosos podendo brincar com a realidade, tempo, espaço, matéria, vida, morte, existência, história, destino e muito mais, e com personagens facilmente superando níveis universais, com “Tempo” sendo capaz de refazer todo o contínuo espaço-tempo em questão de segundos, e também superando níveis muito maiores, como seres capazes de destruir todo um Multiverso Infinito e com entidades personificando conceitos. A velocidade do Verso também é bem respeitável, com personagens existindo e se movendo em planos onde o tempo não possuí quaisquer significados e com personagens capazes de se mover independente de espaço ou tempo, e até personagens onipresentes Cosmologia & Poder 'O Calabouço das Dimensões' O Calabouço das Dimensões é bem peculiar, pois de um modo diferente, é um reino que não é bem um reino, qualquer ser aqui pode ser escalado ao nível megaversal, os motivos serão bem explicados aqui. * O porque de ser um espaço aonde todos são megaversais é bem simples e vocês vão entender se lerem pacientemente todo esse tópico. Basicamente, é um "mundo" fora da realidade, de todo o tempo e de todo o espaço, sendo o conceito geral de Tempo, inaplicável à esse reino, basicamente, é um mundo aonde espaço, tempo, físico e até o que definimos como "real" não existem, simplesmente. * Sim, de fato isso poderia sim referir-se á apenas ao espaço e tempo, não necessariamente o conceito, poderia sim ser isso, mas, assim como todos os Deuses abstratos, o tempo em si é uma entidade consciente nesse verso, o poder dele estende-se por todo o verso, entretanto, seres do Calabouço das Dimensões sequer possuem conhecimento da existência dessa entidade ou de como funciona qualquer coisa que seja real, eles tentam se aproximar e adentrar à realidade. Isso é, uma coisa além do simples contextual, pois o termo usado é claramente "outside of time and space", e um plano "além" do tempo e espaço é uma coisa que mais considera a transcendência espaço-temporal do que a independência em si, por exemplo, isso pode tanto referir-se a um espaço estruturalmente 5-Dimensional ou simplesmente um espaço 4-Dimensional superior ao universo convencional, bom, bem mais lógico que seja a primeira opção. * Com o próprio Tempo personificado, tendo um controle sobre a totalidade do verso, inclusive dos universos extradimensionais (referência à dimensões fora do espaço-tempo e do universo físico), ele, mesmo podendo afetar esse tipo de planos, não pode afetar o Calabouço das Dimensões. Ele abrange, de fato o conceito de tempo apenas, entretanto, não precisa se dizer que o espaço é um conceito singular, desconexo ao conceito de tempo, mas é notório que ele, além de controlar o tempo conceitualmente e absolutamente, afetando até dimensões de fora do tempo e do espaço, pode também controlar o conceito de espaço, pois ele, bem como seres como os Auditores, controla a totalidade da existência essencialmente, é o responsável pela criação de infinitos contínuos espaço-temporais conjuntos (Multiversos) a cada instante, destrói e recria a existência em tempo de Planck. Sendo o criador dos multiversos, seus universos dimensionalmente superiores, então, não pode se dizer que ele se limita somente a universos convencionais, basicamente, o Calabouço das Dimensões é, em suma, um "espaço" desprovido do conceito de tempo e espaço, o que faz todo ser de lá estar em nível Megaversal por escalação ao próprio Tempo. Sendo mais objetivo, o Calabouço das Dimensões não é diferentes dos "reinos" além dos conceitos, como os de Lovecraft (aonde habitam os Outer Gods) e os planos além dos conceitos (também) em Umineko. Para um exemplo comparativo, seres do "C.D.D's" estão no mesmo nível de existência que Hadou Gods em Dies Irae, Bruxas em Umineko e Outer Gods em Lovecraft. Mas assim como nos versos citados, há uma escala de diferencial entre cada entidade em Discworld, esses foram os dos níveis mais baixos a médios do verso, mas o que todos querem: feitos comparativos pra definir os níveis dessa "escala megaversal". E para isso irei usar como exemplo um dos seres do CDDs. Bel-Shamharoth: Esse é, definitivamente um dos mais peculiares seres do verso, nem muito poderoso se for comparar com Deuses do verso. Bel é, em suma, a inspiração de Yog-Sothoth em Discworld, ele é comparado ao próprio Yog-Sothoth de Lovecraft, com o próprio Yog sendo um "eco ou emanação" do Bel-Shamharoth: Discworld adora fazer homenagem aos personagens de Lovecraft, com o próprio Terry Pratchet sendo fã de H. P. Lovecraft, e o que prova que ele fala diretamente das obras do próprio Lovecraft, de seus personagens e não dos mitos expandidos e etc, é o fato do próprio Lovecraft ser citado no "Folclore de Discworld". Por favor, não interprete errado, não estou dizendo que um mid do verso se equivale ao Yog-Sothoth, mas sim que um nível médio de Discworld está ao menos comparável aos outer gods em suas verdadeiras formas. 'Poderes & Deuses' Em Discworld as coisas funcionam de forma mais profunda, abrangente e complexas. Para um exemplo único, irei levar em conta os Os Auditores da Realidade. Essas entidades são seres que personificam coisas inanimadas, ou como a própria obra cita, personificam o conceito da gravidade ou até mesmo outros, mas citado de forma exemplificada, apenas a gravidade. A Existência Abstrata em Discworld é tratada de uma forma mais intrigante, assim como os Auditores, há outros seres que personificam outros conceitos, como literalmente o Kaos é tratado como sendo a personificação do conceito em si, assim como todos os deuses em Discworld nada mais são do que idéias representativas de algo que praticamente todas as formas de vida imaginam, bem como dizem que só podem existir baseando-se na crença mortal, apesar de ser altamente contraditório, o Kaos foi mencionado como sendo existente antes do próprio universo, quando ele reinava como sendo puro caos, então fica confuso admitir que todos são apenas idéias que viriam a deixar de existir dependendo da crença mortal, já que o caos em si é fundamental para como o universo funciona. “Lu-Tze waited. 'My abbot, now, he reckons you are the bees' knees,' he said, for a little reinforcement. 'Does he?' said Ronnie Soak suspiciously. 'Bee's knees, cat's pyjamas and dog's... elbows,' Lu-Tze finished. 'He's written scroll's and scroll's about you. Says you are hugely important in understanding how the universe works” “He could remember the time when there was only him. It was hard to remember, because... there was nothing, no colour, no sound, no pressure, no time, no spin, no light, no life... Just Kaos. And the thought arose: Do I want that again? The perfect order that goes with changelessness?” No princípio de tudo, quando o conceito de morte passou a existir, como uma bilionésima faceta do verdadeiro morte/Azrael, ele personificava a morte em todo o universo, sendo uma parte separada de Azrael voluntariamente, Azrael, como um dos Grandes Antigos, a entidade mais poderosa conhecida no verso, é a "Morte multiversal", ele criou e aplicou a morte em menores proporções em todos os universos, talvez não com eles personificando o conceito de morte como o próprio Azrael, mas sim estando ligados à ele, a morte existe desde o início da criação do verso. A manipulação dos conceitos em si é demonstrada através do conceito de destino, quando em "A cor da Magia", ele usa de sua natureza para manipular livremente a existência em sua totalidade; assim como os Auditores regem toda a criação, toda e qualquer anomalia existencial é ajeitada por tais seres, bem como, Azrael aguarda o momento em que ele apagará todo o verso por completo, os conceitos existentes desde o princípio deixarão de existir, tempo (que é uma entidade personificada também), espaço, caos. A manipulação conceitual do verso não é diferente da manipulação conceitual de versos como Lovecraft e Umineko. E aqui, igualmente, entendemos que seres como o Kaos vieram antes da existência em sua totalidade, colocando abaixo o mito da fraqueza de "crença mortal". Em comparação de poder, você pode interpretar como sendo uma coisa absurdamente apelativa pois Azrael e Auditores>>>infinito>>>Deuses abstratos>>>infinito>>>seres do C.D.D>>>Tempo (Entidade). Supervisores * Lucas Personagens Humanos * Magos * Chelys Galacticas * Entidades e Deuses IMG_20170502_203916.jpg|'Bel-Shamharoth'|link=Bel-Shamharoth 0dda4e0ad7648880c4a638800c4ae639.jpg|'Morte'|link=Morte (Discworld) IMG_20170506_102741.jpg|'Destino'|link=Destino (Discworld) IMG_20181001_180357.jpg|'Tempo'|link=Tempo (Discworld) Azrael.jpg|'Azrael'|link=Azrael Categoria:Versos Categoria:Discworld Categoria:Livros